I want you back!
by kittycat06
Summary: What happens after their kiss in 6.14! Sophie!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my first fanfic I write in English so please be gentle if I make many mistakes because English is not my first language.

She looks at him while eating her sandwich. Their kiss still on her mind. She can still feels his lips on hers. The need, the passion. Until that moment she hasn't been sure how much she had missed him.

"Ace, you're still here?" he asks.

"What? Oh yeah sure." She answers and smiles.

They finish dinner in silence only smiling at each other several times.

"Well, you brought dinner so I think it's my turn to clean up" Rory says. She stands up and starts to throw used papers away. Before she can really start Logan grips her wrist pulling her into his lap.

"But I…" Rory says overwhelmed by the feeling in her chest while being so close to Logan again.

Three months of not speaking or touching had made her sensitive for every of his moves.

"Ace" Logan says with his famous smirk. "We have time to clean up later" he whispers before pressing his lips against hers.

It only takes her one moment to respond to him with even more passion. Rory feels his tongue begging for entrance which she immediately gives him. As their tongues duelling and exploring each others mouths Rorys hands start unbuttoning Logans shirt. Logans hands slowly making their way up Rorys tighs and starts massaging her ass, causing Rory to moan.

Kissing him with even more passion Rory starts to move her hips slowly causing Logan to moan, too. Feeling his growing erection through his pants at her center Rory starts opening his belt while kissing down his neck.

"Ace…we…have…to…stop" Logan says between soft moans. "Why?" Rory answers while putting her hands deeper into his half open pants.

"Ace, please stop it! I will take you right here if you don't stop!" while taking Rorys hands into his to stop her from her actions inside his pants.

"And that would be so bad?" Rory asks seductively.

"No Ace" Logan smirks

"That would be one of my dreams coming true but if all this here means that you give me another chance then I don't want it to be just a quickie. I want it to be worth it and I want it to be special but just if you want this too?!"

"Logan" Rory whispers before pressing her lips against his. "I…want…you…back!" she whispers against his mouth between hot kisses.

"Let's go" she says before standing up and offering her hand to him. Before he tooks it in his he zips ups his pants. With a smirk on his face he takes her hand and places a sweet kiss on her cheek.

"My place?" he asks.

"Yeah, it's closer!" Rory answers with a seductive smile.

Please, please, please review if you like it or not!

THX!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Thanks a lot for your reviews!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They made their way to Logan's apartment. They didn't speak much; they just shared hot glances full of need and lust. Inside Logan' apartment house they greet the doorman.

"Good evening Miss Gilmore, nice to see you again!" he says.

"Nice to see you again, too!" Rory answers.

They make their way to the elevators. As soon as the door close behind them Logan pushes Rory against the wall. With a smirk on his face he presses his lips hard against hers. She responds immediately. Logan grips her hip, to feel her closer. Rory lifts her leg and puts it around his waist. Logan gently strokes the soft skin of her thighs.

The door opens with a little bell ring and throws both of them back into reality. They let go of each other; heavy breathing.

Logan takes Rory's hand into his and leads her down the hall to the door of his apartment.

While Logan tries to open the door Rory starts softly kissing his neck from behind. Her fingers on his chest stroking him through his shirt.

"Ace" he moans. "If you ever want me to open this door you have to stop!"

Rory just smiles seductively before letting go of him and standing besides him. Finally Logan manages to open the door.

As soon as they enter the apartment Rory starts kissing Logan again. With his left leg Logan shuts the door behind him and closes the space between them.

Rory let go of Logans mouth looking him deep in his eyes.

"I really missed you!" she whispers.

"Ace, you have no idea…" Logan answers before kissing her again.

His hands are all over her body. Exploring every inch of her body like it were her first time. Rory's hands start again unbuttoning Logan's shirt. She kisses down his neck. Softly soaking in his scent and every inch of his skin she can reach.

Slowly they make their way to the bedroom, while pushing down each others clothes. When they reach the bedroom they are totally naked. Rory feels the bed in her knees and starts to lay down, Logan still as close as possible. She lays down totally Logan hovering over her.

Logan's hands gently cupping her left breast while kissing her passionately. Rory's nipples harden immediately and a soft moan escapes her mouth. Logan just smirks and begins to kiss down her body slowly. He kisses her neck and makes his way down to her breast, kissing the valley between them. Rory's fingers starts twirling in Logan's blond hair.

Logan goes deeper leaving hot kisses all over her body. When he reaches her center she stops him, while pulling his head up again.

"Baby, as much as I love what you wanted to do, I really wanna feel you inside me now!" she whispers between soft moans, because Logan starts to massage her breasts again.

Logan lays fully above her again. His already totally hard length at her entrance. She parts her legs further to give him better access.

He looks her deep into her blue eyes that are filled with lust and love. As he enters her in one swift motion they both let out a sigh; both overwhelmed by the sensation of being so close again.

"Gosh Ace you're so wet!" he whispers into her ear before starting to move inside of her. The feeling of being inside her again is nearly to much for him. He moves inside her, causing her to moan frequently now.

"Oh baby!" she manages to get out.

After hearing her moan he quickens his pace. Their bodies together, the passion, the need, they both had missed all that so much the last three month.

He feels that he's close but he wants to give her the same pleasure that he feels. His hand moves down her body in the space between them. He feels her center coming closer and stops his hand at her clit. Slowly he starts to rub her clit to give her more stimulation.

"Logan!" Rory moans. "I don't need that!" she says to stop him from his actions. She is as close as he and wants to feel just him inside of her.

He looks into her eyes and presses his mouth hard against hers. While kissing each other desperately they both feel their release building. After a few more thrusts she starts to clamp around him. As she rides out her climax he can not hold it any longer and spills into her.

He pulls out of her and lays beside her. Rory snuggles nearer trying to catch her breath again.

Logan pulls his arm around her to keep her close.

He gently strokes her long curly hairs and places a kiss on the top of her head.

"I love you so much" he whispers before drifting away into sleep.

"I love you too!" she answers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please, please review and tell me what you think!!!

THX!


End file.
